I Want You To Need Me
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: songfic, for all the edwinry fans. What happens when during one night with Ed and Winry alone together? i suck at summaries, please read&reviews. and i apologize if it's too cheesy again, don't puke if it is too cheesy


okay, where this place is, i have no idea...i just kinda thought of it. so anyway, this is the song by Celine Dion, which is called (kinda obvious) _I Want You To Need Me_. sorry if this is too cheesy...gahh! i wrote this during 11:30 and so yea...y'know how when y'wanna write something really fluffy...so here you are

* * *

The door creaked slightly as Ed slid out of the door. On the couch, Winry lay there; her eyes closed meaning she was definitely asleep. Her breath was heard in the quiet night. She slept on her side so that she faced Ed who was at the door right now.

He felt strange, something rising deep into his heart. The way that the moonlight hit Winry made her seem so…beautiful. His eyes softened as he gazed at her sleeping figure. He looked at her closed eyes. 'I wonder, if…she sees me.' He slowly took his white glove off from his left hand and touched her face.

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes_

_I want to be the touch you need every single night_

_I want to be your fantasy_

_And be your reality _

_And everything between_

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, it's you_

_I want you to need me,_

_Like I need you_

His hands ran down Winry's face and brushed the hair from her cheek. Before tucking it behind her ears, he played with it slowly. Her face looked so peaceful. He felt that feeling again, as if his heart was going to burst. It was a sudden, yet comforting feeling.

Suddenly, Winry's eyes opened gazing at Ed who cupped his hand on her cheek. Her blue eyes stared into his and his into hers. Ed's amber colored eyes searched into her eyes making her feel flustered.

_I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul_

_I want to be the world to you I just want it all_

I want to be your deepest kiss 

_The answer to your every wish_

_I'm all you ever need_

He felt a sudden urge to kiss her. His hand was still on her cheek. Winry stared into his eyes and looked down staring at the part of the auto-mail that peeked out from his shirt.

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, it's you! _

_I want you to need me…_

Winry suddenly let go of his hand and took his auto-mail arm. Slipping the white glove off, she slowly held it to her lips and kissed it. Even though he couldn't feel it, he felt her lips brush against the metal. Chills ran up his spine. Suddenly, Edward wrapped his arms around the girl's waist holding her close to him.

Surprised yet not completely in shock, she leaned on his shoulder. The clink of the auto-mail gave her comfort. Leaning closer to his chest, Ed held her even tighter. His arms tightening around her shoulder and waist.

'_Cause I need you!_

_More than you could know_

_And I need you_

_To never let me go_

_I just want to be everywhere you are…_

She dug her face into his chest and inhaled taking in a full breath of his scent. It was strange; Ed's lips slightly brushed against her neck bringing chills up her spine. Red blush rose to her cheeks. She closed her eyes feeling him near her.

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes_

_I want to be the touch you need every single night_

_I want to be your fantasy_

_And be your reality_

_And everything between!_

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In every dreams_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, IT'S YOU!_

Ed slightly loosened his grip on Winry's waist and looked at her in the eye. Her heart pounded as he moved closer to her. Slowly and hesitantly, he placed his lips on hers. Winry tensed up slightly by his action then let tension escaped her as bliss replaced its place. Her shoulder drops as he kissed her.

_I want you to need me  
Like I need you…_

Strange, Ed never decided to tell Winry how he felt…but today, everything he had to hide from her came out…and she knows. And she accepts how he feels about her by returning her feelings to him.

"I love you." Edward said huskily before Winry fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

r&r, and i hope you guys don't think it's too cheesy...sorry if it is, bye! i'll write more ed/ winry sooner or later -Rin 


End file.
